Cleric
This page is specifically for the cleric class in . For the version in , refer to Cleric (Baldur's Gate). Introduction Clerics are healer, they are the divine priesthood who cast priest spells. Clerics can wear most types of armor, with the exception of mage robes, just like warriors. Their ethos prohibits them from using weapons and missiles with sharp points and edges. In some ways, clerics are similar to paladins. While paladins may use—and become more skilled with—a wider variety of weapons, they have only one alignment and one race to choose from. The cleric class may be used as a dual-class or multi-class option with fighter, mage, or thief. Character abilities table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. This table uses the values for Humans, other Races have modified ability scores. *Prime Requisites for Dual-classing. Special abilities Turn undead Clerics and paladins have the ability turn undead creatures. When this mode is activated and undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a possibility they will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. Whenever the cleric or paladin gains a level, this mode will become more powerful. Good-aligned clerics and paladins may use this mode to destroy the undead instantly while evil-aligned can use it to control the undead for a limited amount of time. After the duration of the effect ends, the undead will become hostile to the party. Cleric spells Class kits Priest of Helm Followers of the neutral god of watchers and protectors are warriors in their own right and are often seen as defenders of the innocent. Advantages: *May cast True Sight once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter. *May cast Seeking Sword once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 10 levels thereafter. This spell creates a sword in the Cleric's hand that cannot be dropped or unequipped. The sword is enchanted as a +4 weapon and provides a +4 THAC0 bonus, but no damage bonus. It deals 2d4 damage to any target it hits. The weapon sets the Cleric's number of attacks per round to 3 and lasts for 1 round per level. While it is equipped, the wielder cannot cast further spells. Disadvantage: *Alignment restricted to lawful good, lawful neutral, lawful evil, and true neutral. Priest of Lathander Lathander is the good god of renewal, creativity, and youth, and is celebrated nearly everywhere. His followers are very popular throughout the realms, and there are numerous wealthy temples devoted to him. Advantages: *May cast Hold Undead once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter. *May cast Boon of Lathander once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 10 levels thereafter. This spell lasts 1 round per level of the caster. It gives the caster a +1 bonus to attack and damage roll, a +1 bonus to all Saving Throws, and 1 extra attack per round. It also protects the recipient from level drain. Disadvantage: *Alignment restricted to lawful good, neutral good, chaotic good, and true neutral. Priest of Talos Talos is the evil god of storms, destruction, and rebellion. Clerics of the Stormlord warn that Talos must be appeased or he will rain destruction upon the land. Advantages: *May cast Lightning Bolt once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter. *May cast Storm Shield once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 10 levels thereafter. This spell lasts 1 round per level of the caster. It protects the caster from lightning, fire, cold, and normal missiles. Disadvantage: *Alignment restricted to neutral evil, chaotic evil, and chaotic neutral. Priest of Tyr Tyr is the deity of law and justice and is primarily concerned with the punishment of wrongdoers and the general furthering of law and good in the world. The belief in justice through (benevolent) force, or at least armed vigilance, is the reason for Tyr's existence. Tyr holds great prominence in the pantheon due to his position as leader of the Triad, a trio of lawful good gods that are collectively devoted to the concepts of courage, justice, perseverance, relief of suffering, duty, obedience, honor, and to some extent, righteous martyrdom. Advantages: *May cast Acclamation once per day every 5 levels of the caster (starts at 1st level with one use). This spell enables a priest to aid and protect any one being other than themselves. By touch, the caster removes the effects of fear, sleep, feeblemind, unconsciousness, and intoxication, as well as berserk and confused states of mind. In addition, the recipient is protected against spells and other attacks that cause these effects for 1 turn. *May cast Divine Favor once per day every 10 levels of the caster (starts at 1st level with one use). This spell grants the caster a +1 bonus to hit and damage rolls every 3 levels of the caster. The spell lasts for 2 rounds. Disadvantage: *Alignment restricted to lawful good, neutral good, or lawful neutral. High-level class abilities Clerics start to gain one HLA per level starting level 22. * Aura of Flaming Death * Elemental Summoning * Energy Blades * Globe of Blades * Implosion * Mass Raise Dead * Storm of Vengeance * Summon Deva (good and neutral alignment, only one can be picked, picking Summon Deva makes Summon Fallen Deva unavailable) * Summon Fallen Deva (evil and neutral alignment, only one can be picked, picking Summon Fallen Deva makes Summon Deva unavailable) Spell progression Notes: Clerics gain additional spell slots for their wisdom, see Character Abilities. +Usable by priest whose wisdom is 17 or higher ++Usable by priest whose wisdom is 18 or higher Clerics with a wisdom lower than 18, can use level 7 spells in Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. Table for experience, hit points and weapon proficiency Category:Disambiguations